The Journal
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Aivenna gets a hold of Nivenna's journal, but losses it. Now Aivenna needs to find it before, Nivenna sees that it is missing.
1. Chapter 1

"Nivenna is where?!"asked Aivenna in a startled voice. She and Drabe are at the Overworld barracks in Kiru City.

"She is at the Overworld library." Drabe repeated himself, he know Aivenna would not take this well. "Her and some other Underworlders have joined the alliance,after Lord Van Bloot's army took over Underworld City." Aivenna was shocked, she never thought in a million solans that her sister would be on her side. "You will not be training today, I have to go help Arias with an important matter. I suggest you not get into a fight with your sister."

"Don't worry Drabe I won't get into a fight with her. I won't even get with in a 100 feet of her." She said.

"Now Aivenna, she and the other Underworlders are our allies. You need to settle your differences and work together." He said in a sincere way.

"I know Drabe, but like I said before, I will not get with in a 100 feet of her." She said.

" Did I not mention that you will be training with her tomorrow, a long with some other female warriors." Drabe said in a smart aleck way. Aivenna had her mouth hanging open, the news shocked her into silent. "Oh, and Intress will be supervising the training, so there is now way for you to get out of it. You still remember the punishment, she give you the last time you did not show up for your training, right?" he asked her, with his right eyebrow risen.

Aivenna's mind went back a few solans ago whin she was a child barely old enough to go out on the streets alone. She didn't go to training, because her friend talked her into ditching to have some fun in the city. They didn't do anything shameful or inappropriate, all they did was go to a few popular places and the library to return a book.

When Aivenna was walking back home, two solders stopped her and said that Intress had filled a missing child report and since she is very high up in the ranks almost all the solders in Kiru City were on the search for her. The solders took her back home, when she gat there, Intress ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

After she know that her adopted daughter was safe and was played hooky, well you can imagine how angry she was. Her punishment was that for a whole solan her work was doubled and she could not go out with out an adult holding her hand. That was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to Aivenna. Intress is a very protective mother and she will punish Aivenna severely if necessary. In fact if Aivenna misses a training lesson for no good reason then she will have to under the same punishment.

Aivenna was still in shock, but managed to nod yes.

"Good,have fun, I'll be back in five days." Drabe left the room, leaving Aivenna alone. She kind of stood there with her mouth hanging open for ten minute tell a fly flow into her mouth. That pulled her out of shock.

* * *

This is my first multiple chapter story on this account. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be in it, but I'll try to get it into 10 or less. Like I said on my profile, I may not finish it, but I'll try to. I think I'll make one chapter a week or maybe more depending on how busy I am.

If you see anything wrong with the grammar, spelling, ect please put it in a review or PM my so I may fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Aivenna, Nivenna, Lomma, Lyssta, Laarina, and Swassa reported for training at the Kiru City Barreks. Intress was there to supervise the training.

"Alright, I see that all of you were able to join us." said Intress. Aivenna noticed that Intress looked at her a little bit longer than the others when she said it.

Nivenna, Lyssta, and Swassa found it odd that Intress said that. In the Underworld if you didn't come when you were ordered to, then you would be severely punished even if you were only a second late. Of course they did not comment on it, that would just give them a much harsher punishment than not coming, if they were in the Underworld.

"The first thing we need to address is team work and in order to do that, we are going to play a little game." said Intress. Everybody had looks of confusion, what uncanny game is she talking about. " You will be splite into teams of two. Each team will work together to get this ball in that goal over there." Intress was holding a golden ball with a red ribbon, in on hand and pointing to what looked like a basketball hoop twenty feet high on the wall. " The team that wins will get a prize."

The Underworld ladies thought the whole thing was stupid and a waste of time. The three Overworld women thought it was going to be a complete disaster.

"Now for the teams," Aivenna just knows that Intress will put her in the same team with Nivenna. "first team, Laarina and Swassa; second team, Nivenna and Lomma; third team, Aivenna and Lyssta." said Intress. Aivenna was relieved that she was not with Nivenna.

"Any quastions?" asked Intress. Nobody said anything. "Good start!" Intress had thrown the ball up into the air. The ball was designd to fly in the air and to avoid any living creature that got close to it. All of them charged at the ball trying to catch it. Intress got up on the catwalk to get a better view.

Aivenna hit Swassa with a power pulse before she could get the ball. Now Aivenna was the closest to grabing it, but before she could, Laarina used vine snar to trip her.

On the catwalk, Intress was shacking her head in disappointment. None of the teams were working together. It was like every creature for herself. Another thing she noticed was that the Overworlders were hitting the Underworlders with more painful attacks than their fellow Overworlders. The same thing with the Underworlders was happening.

A few minutes into the game and already it was total chaos. At some piont in the game, everybody forgot that they were suppose to get the ball and just started to fight each other. Laarina was fighting Lyssrta, Aivenna and Lomma was fighting Swassa, and for some reason Nivenna was leaning against the wall watching the war scene.

Intress had enough, she jumped off the catwalk and was now ten feet away from Nivenna, who had her eyes shut and one hand under her chen.

"Is the game over now?" asked Nivenna.

"The game will be over when the ball gets in that goal!" Intress growled. Nivenna opened her eyes and looked around the room. Seeing that the ball was just floating in place, she ran towards it. The ball naturally began to move, but Nivenna used vine snar to real it in. Everybody was too busy fighting to notice that Nivenna had gotten the ball and was now running to the goal. She threw the ball into the goal, but only Intress saw it.

"The game is over!" shouted Intress. Everybody stopped fighting and looked at Intress.

"Who won?" asked Lomma.

"Nobody won. The only reason the game is over is because Nivenna got the ball in the goal, but since nobody was working as a team every one lost. Now the prize was that the winning team could get out of training early, but from the poor performance today, we will train longer." said Intress.

Everybody moaned at that, after all the fighting they did, they were too tired to continue with training, but they had to.

* * *

Awesome! I get the second chapter done. Just to lat you know, all the chapters will be under a 1,000 words and because of that the story could be more then 10 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back and changed a few things in this chapter.

* * *

After training was finely over, everybody left to go home and Aivenna was waiting for Intress, since they lived together.

" Aivenna, we can leave now." said Intress.

"Great, I can't wait to go home and get some rest." said Aivenna. Nivenna walked into the room with a large suitcase in hand and a black backpack on her back. Aivenna looked at her confused. "Why are you here with luggage?" she asked Nivenna.

"Because with all the Underworlders taking shelter in Kiru City there is little room left and more refugees are coming. Since we have more than enough room at our home, I thought it would be best for Nivenna to stay with us." Intress answered for Nivenna. Aivenna felt like the whole world came crashing down on her at once. " Now help her with her luggage." ordered Intress.

Aivenna did just as she was told, while trying to hold in all her anger. As she picked up Nivenna's suitcase, she realised that it was much heavier than what she previously thought. It was so heavy that she needed to use both her arms to carry it.

The trio walked home without saying a word. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

* * *

After a quit fifteen minute walk throw the city, they were at Intress' house which looked more like a mansion.

Inside the house, Aivenna showed Nivenna to the guest room. When they get there, Aivenna put down the heavy suitcase on the floor.

"What is in that suitcase?" asked Aivenna, who was having trouble bending her arms, which felt like somebody had set them on fire.

"Non of your business." Nivenna scoffed. Aivenna rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't tall me, but you don't have to give me an attitude about it!" said Aivenna. Nivenna was enrage by that and her hands went into fists like she was about to hit Aivenna.

"Aivenna, come here." said Intress. Both twins turned their heads to see Intress at the doorway with her arms crossed. Aivenna obediently did what she was told and left the room leaving Nivenna to put her things away.

Intress and Aivenna went downstairs were Nivenna could not hear them talk.

"Why must you provoke her?" asked Intress.

"Me provoke her! She was the one that was about to hit me." said Aivenna.

"Look, Nivenna and all the other Underworlders have gone through a lot. They lost their homes, families, friends and now that Chaor is missing, they are all in very bad modes. It's best to hold your tongue right now."

"I'm trying, but she keeps acting like I'm the enemy."

"That's just how Underworlders behave. In fact she was being nice to you, any other Underworlder would have started a fight, but she was holding in her rage." Aivenna thought about it and know that Intress was probably right. "Now come help me get dinner ready." ordered Intress.

"Yes, Mam." said Aivenna.

* * *

An hour later, Intress, Aivenna and Nivenna were setting down at the table eating. Aivenna and Nivenna were setting a cross from each other and Intress was at the head of the table. The twins had barely eaten anything, they where just giving each other death glare.

"So, Aivenna, I was thinking that you could show Nivenna around the city tomorrow." Intress suggested in an attempt to break the ice.

"I suppose since I have no training tomorrow." said Aivenna.

"I would rather train than to go sight-seeing." commented Nivenna.

"Then you two can train together. It won't be long before the both of you will go on the battle-filed. With the M'arrillians gaining more territory the alliance needs everybody to fight." said Intress. Aivenna was not happy, the last thing she wants to do is spend the day with her twin, but since Intress is pushing them to spend time together, she has no choose in the matter.

"May I be excused?" asked Aivenna.

"Are you sure? You have not eaten all your food and you know you're not allowed to eat after dinner." said Intress.

"I'm not hungry, plus I need to rest."

"Fine, you may go." Aivenna get up and took her dirty dishes to the sink. After she washed them, she quickly went upstairs to her room. On her way there she couldn't stop thinking about how much she hated her sister, after all that has happened between them she could not simple forget it all. If only Drabe were here than he would probable tall her to forgive and forget in a way that makes sense to her.

She stopped at the guest room door,which was wide opened. Looking inside she sees the suitcase on the floor were she left it. She thinks about how heavy it was and how Nivenna get offensive about what was inside.

There is no way that cloths can be so heavy, she thought. Realising there most be something Nivenna is trying to hide in there ( possibly battle gear ) An idea popped up in her head, if she fond out what Nivenna was hiding then that will prove that the Underworlders can't be trusted. She quickly and quietly goes inside the room.

"Let's see what's inside." she says to herself. She opened the suitcase and is surprise at what she sees.

* * *

Okay, I know I'm kind of making Aivenna sound like a brat, but since her sister is now living with her and Intress is siding with Nivenna I think this is how she would act in this situation. I always imagined Nivenna bringing Aivenna's bad side out.


	4. Chapter 4

Aivenna couldn't belive it. Inside the suitcase was MUGICS! Not just a few, but there was like a hundred of them. Most of them were Underworld mugics, but there was a few other kinds as well.

"That explains why it was so heavy." Aivenna said to herself. Mugics fairy in weight depending on what kind they were and in some cases how old they are. She guessed this mugics must be very powerful are ancient to be this heavy. "But how did Nivenna get all of this mugics?" she asked herself. Even a muge like Nivenna would have a herd time getting these many.

She began to go throw the suitcase to see what the mugics were. Normally she does not do this sort of things, but she does not trust Underworlders, especially her sister. There was many she didn't recognise, which made her belive they were ancient. As she get to the bottom of the suitcase there was a black book with red Underworld markings. The markings were mugical writing which she had no idea what they meant.

"I really should have paid more attention in my mugic classes." she mental kicked herself. Of course she know how to read and write Perimias, but reading mugic was a whole lat different. She tried to open the book, but it had a lock. "Ay come on." she keep trying to force it open, but stopped when she heard somebody coming. On an impulsive decision, she close the suitcase, but keep the book. Leaving the room quickly, she hid the book in a potted plant since she had no time to hide it anywhere else.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" asked Nivenna as she made her way to her room. Nivenna thought it was odd that Aivenna was just standing outside her room, but it was not her house and she know Overworlders were an odd bunch anyways.

"I was, but I needed to use the restroom." Aivenna lied.

"What ever." was Nivenna's response. She went into her room and closed the door. Aivenna waited a seconde then took the book out and fast walked to her room. Once she was there, her conscience began to kick in.

"What have I done?" she asked herself in shame.

* * *

This story is not coming out the way I wanted it to. The biggest problem is trying to get Aivenna and Nivenna's characters personalities right. Any suggestions on the subject would be appreciated.

Like I said, I always thought Aivenna's bad side comes out when it has to do with Nivenna. I know this chapter was short compared to the other chapters, but I'll try to make the next one longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Aivenna just woke up after a night of tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't sleep at all, thinking about stealing Nivenna's book, which she still could not open. Thinking back at what she did, she know it was wrong.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbled under her pillow.

"Aivenna, it's time to get up!" shouted Intress, from behind the door. Aivenna got up and dressed. Thinking it would be a bad idea to leave the book in her room, she hid it in her bag.

* * *

Downstairs in the dinning room, Nivenna was already up and eating a bowl of meatless oatmeal.

"Are Overworlders vegetarians or something?" she asked herself, as she stared at the oatmeal.

"Some are." said Intress from behind Nivenna. Nivenna was startled, she didn't know that Intress was right behind her. "Why do you ask?" she asked Nivenna. Nivenna normally would not tell someone about her personal life, but since Intress was letting her stay here, she thought it would not hurt to tell her.

"Every meal I have had in the Overworld so far has little or no meat in it." said Nivenna while trying to hide her surprised face.

"Oh yes I forgot Underworlders eat meat in every dish. If you would like, I can go make some kind of meat for you." Intress offered, trying to be a good hostess to Nivenna.

"No thank you, I'm fine." replied Nivenna. She didn't understand why Intress was being so nice to her. It seems that Intress knows a lat about Underworld culture for some reason.

Aivenna walks downstairs and into the dinning room.

"Aivenna, you overslept that's not like you." said Intress when Aivenna came into the room.

"I had trouble sleeping." Aivenna sat down and looked at Nivenna. Nivenna didn't look mad or anything like that, so Aivenna guessed that Nivenna doesn't know her book is missing. Normally Aivenna would be giving Nivenna the death glare, but she felt guilty about going throw her things and stealing her book. So she couldn't look at her, it makes her feel even more guilty.

Intress notice that Aivenna was acting odd. For one thing she was not keeping her eyes on Nivenna like she was waiting for Nivenna to attack, which is pretty much what she does when they are in the same room. Intress didn't have time to question it, she had to go see Maxxor about battle plans.

Intress had already made a bowl for Aivenna and put it on the table, but since she overslept the oatmeal was cold. Aivenna didn't care it was cold, she was so hungry, because of not eating much last night, she could eat almost anything.

"I must leave now. Nivenna is there anything you need before I go?" asked Intress. Nivenna thought about it.

"Do you know if Najarin is in the city?" Nivenna asked. Intress and Aivenna thought that was an odd question, but Intress knew questioning her about it is considered rude and a sign of untrusting in the Underworld.

"He is not here now, but he will be coming tomorrow to talk with Maxxor and me." answered Intress.

"Thank you." Nivenna hated saying thanks so much. Intress also notice that Nivenna was not giving Aivenna a death glare, but instad was just keeping her eyes on Aivenna. Intress knows a lat about Underworlders behaver and knew since Aivenna was not showing her hatred towards Nivenna. Nivenna would not ether, but will still watch out for any sign of Aivenna wanting to attack her. There was still a hint of hatred in Nivenna's eyes though.

"Alright if that is all, then I must leave. Both of you, please try to get along." said Intress as she left. Aivenna and Nivenna finished their breakfast and cleaned their dishes. Nivenna walked outside without saying a word.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Aivenna.

"The mugic library." answered Nivenna. Aivenna followed her outside.

"I'm coming with you." said Aivenna.

"Why?" asked Nivenna.

"Because, Intress wants us to spend the day together." In truth she also wanted to go to the library to find out what the markings mean and to make sure Nivenna does not find out she took the book.

* * *

Because I want to finish this story, so I can work on another one, I will try to update once a day.

On Takinom's card it says she and Intress are friends and on some websites it is hinted that they might be sisters. So I thought Intress would know a lat about Underworld culture and she might think of Nivenna as her neese.


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later, they were still at the library (Nivenna apparently likes to read). About two hours ago, Aivenna found several books that helped her read the mugic markings on the cover, but it still took her a while to figure it out. She got a sinking feeling when she found out what the book was.

Aivenna was staring at the book, on the front cover the mugic markings reading, **_Nivenna's__ journal_**. Not wanting to look at it any more, she put it back in her bag.

"I guess I should go see how Nivenna is doing." she said to herself. Walking to where she last saw her twin, she keep thinking about what she should do. Her conscience was telling her to give it back and apologize for taking it in the first place, but another part of her was saying just sneak it back before Nivenna finds out.

She found Nivenna sitting at a table reading a book. On the table was several piles of books. There must be at least fifty books there.

"Did you read all of those?" asked Aivenna in a surprised voice.

"Yes. Normally I would have read more, but I didn't find that many books that I agreed with." She answered like she was explaining why she didn't read more. Nivenna was not even looking at Aivenna, she was flipping a page every ten seconds.

"I didn't know you were a speed reader." Aivenna always thought Underworlders didn't like to read or learn anything that did not involve killing their enemies and getting more power. The books weren't about that at all, most looked like history and literature books.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Nivenna was done reading the book. "I'm ready to leave now." she said.

"Let me check out some books then we can go." Aivenna quickly went back to get three books that helped her translate the mugic markings, then went to the service desk.

"Ready now?" asked Nivenna, who was becoming impatient.

"Yes. Where would you like to go now?" Aivenna put the books in her bag.

"Not sure, but I'm starting to get hungry."

"There is a really good restaurant not far from here." Aivenna suggested.

"As long as they serve meat, I don't care." Aivenna was not sure what that was about.

"Yes they do serve meat."

"Then let's go." Nivenna got up and followed Aivenna to the restaurant.

* * *

They managed to get good seats next to a window. They already got drinks and placed their orders. It will take a few minutes before the food will be ready.

"So, why did you become a muge?" asked Aivenna.

"Why did you become a warrior?" Nivenna responded with another question. Aivenna did not say anything, but she did think about it. The main reason was to make Intress and Drabe proud of her. That might be the reason Nivenna became a muge, to make Takinom proud of her.

The waiter came back with their food and placed it in front of them.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked them.

"No, we are fine." said Aivenna. The waiter left at her response. After a few minutes of silence, Aivenna tried to start a conversation again. "What do you think of Kiru City so far?" she asked.

"It's different than Underworld cities." Nivenna responded. It was the only truthful thing she could have said and not start an argument which would lead to a fight. Aivenna didn't know what to say next. They were almost done eating and she didn't know what they should do next. She looked out the window and saw that it was almost sunset. An idea popped in her head.

"When we are done, I'll show you something you can't see in any Underworld location." said Aivenna. Nivenna gave her a questioning look, but did not say anything.

* * *

Looks like Aivenna and Nivenna are starting to get along. Not like they are a happy family, but they're not trying to kill each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Aivenna and Nivenna were standing on top of the Ancestor's Wall. The sunset was absolutely beautiful with the white clouds circling the sun and the mountains in the background, in Aivenna's opinion. Aivenna turned her head to see Nivenna's expression, which she looked board.

"Isn't it lovely?" asked Aivenna. She couldn't tell what the Underworlder was thinking, Nivenna's face pretty much stayed the same all day. The only emotion Aivenna ever so on her was anger, nothing else. When she is not angry she has a I don't care look.

"I guess so." Nivenna didn't really care about anything involving the sun. She likes it dark. Aivenna felt like giving up, tying to be nice to Nivenna was hard.

Nivenna begins to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Aivenna.

"To your home."

"But don't you want to look at the sunset a little longer?"

"No. You can stay if you want to, but I'm going." Aivenna wanted to stay, but she needed to make sure Nivenna did not find out about the journal. The sunset really was beautiful today. An idea popped into her head. She quickly took out a pencil and sketch pad from her bag, then she carefully sat her bag on the stone wall making sure it would not fall off. Thinking it would be a better sketch at a different angle she headed over to a different location.

"I'll just write down a rough sketch and I can finish it later. This way I can catch up with Nivenna before she gets to the house." Aivenna began to draw the mountains first. She was so mesmerized by the Sun, she didn't notice a bird was picking threw her bag, looking for something to eat.

"And done!" Aivenna turns to go, but when she sees the bird she runs to it. The bird was startled and flew away, knocking the bag over the wall. "No!" Aivenna shouted. The bag fell almost a hundred feet, Aivenna wanted to jump after it but she would have hurt herself in the process. She quickly runs down the stairs.

* * *

At the bottom of the Ancestor's Wall, a teen-aged chaotic player with green eyes and blond hair wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts, was sitting up against the wall looking over his cards. His name is Roderick, but everybody calles him Rick for short. He is one of those Underworld players that likes to get scans any way he can, but he mainly does it by blackmail and nothing else. He is famous in the Underworld for getting dirty secrets and blackmailing creatures to get him rare scans.

Suddenly a bag fall from the sky a few feet away from him. He was surprised, but also curious. He walked over to the bag and picked it up. Looking up he saw nobody at the top, so he began to look through it. Seeing that there was a lot of valuable things inside. He transported to a different location to hide it and trade it later.

Aivenna finally gets to where she thinks the bag fell, but could not find it. She looks for half an hour around the general area, but winds up empty-handed.

"Oh no. Nivenna is going to kill me." said Aivenna. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

Your probably wondering about the bird. I don't know for sure that there are birds in Perim, but I remember a fish getting into Tom's shirt in one episode, so I'm guessing there are animals of some kind in Perim.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so the story is defiantly going to be longer then I thought, but I will try to finish it.

* * *

Nivenna has been at Intress's home for an hour now and was begging to wonder were Aivenna was at. She was sitting in the living room reading one of her favorite books. To bad that her backpack was fulled, if she had more room then she could have put her journal in it.

"I'm going to have to remember to take my journal out of the suitcase." she said to herself. She hears somebody come in the front door.

"How was your day?" asked Intress as she came in the room. Nivenna was actually disappointed it was not Aivenna.

What am I thinking? Why should I care about that Overworlder? she mental thought. No matter how much she keep telling herself that she hated her sister, there was a part of her that liked spending the day with her.

"It was interesting." she replied. Her mind was now thinking why she liked spending the day with Aivenna. It might be because she was being nice to her all day and was willing to do what she wanted to do. But why was Aivenna being nice?

"Where is Aivenna?" asked Intress.

"I don't know." Intress didn't like that answer. She wanted the twins to spend the day together.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About an hour and a half ago. We were on top the Ancestor's Wall to watch the sunset. I went back here after that, but Aivenna wanted to stay longer." Intress know that Aivenna loves to see the sunset up there, but a sunset does not last long she should have been here by now.

"If she is not back soon then I'll go look for her." Nivenna didn't want to think about Aivenna any more.

"When Najarin comes, may a speck to him?"

"Oh! I forget to tell you. Najarin came early, his at Maxxor's castle right now."

"Then can I go see him?" the sooner she can talk to Najarin the better.

"I guess so, but why do you need to see him so badly?'' Nivenna know she would asked that. Thinking about it, she decides that telling her the truth would be in her best interest.

"Well, you see. . ."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this super short chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Aivenna finally get home, after searching for three hours.

"Hallo! Anybody home?" she yelled. Nobody answered. "That's odd Nivenna and Intress should be her be now." she said to herself. She goes into the kitchen hoping to find Nivenna or Intress. There was a note on the counter with Intress's hand writing on it.

_Dear Aivenna,_

_Me and Nivenna are going to Maxxor's castle for a meeting with Najarin. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm sure we'll be back before dinner. Please cook dinner since I will not have time to and make sure to put enough meat in it for Nivenna's Underworld appetite._

_Love Intress._

"Well, at lest I have an hour or so, before I have to tell Nivenna about her journal." Aivenna sighed. She know the only right thing to do is to tell Nivenna the truth, then run for her life, because Nivenna will more than likely try to kill her.

Somebody began to knock on the front door. Aivenna goes to see who it is. She opened the door and there was one of those weird creatures Intress told her about. What where they called again? Chaotic players that's it. Aivenna really didn't like the way he was smiling.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Actually, I can help you." he said. Aivenna instincts were telling her not to trust this kid. "You see I recently fond this and fond out it was yours." he hold up Aivenna's bag, which he was hiding behind his back.

"Thank you!" Aivenna never has been this relieved in her life, at last now Nivenna may not kill her. The boy give her the bag. Aivenna quickly looked inside to make sure Nivenna's journal was okay, but it was missing along with the three library books. She looked at the boy, who had an even bigger smile then before.

"Missing something?" he said in mischievous way. Aivenna know what he meant by that.

"Where are they?" Aivenna demanded.

"Some where safe. If you want them back then I suggest you get me something of equal value."

"There just books, they are not even worth much."

"True, but I don't think Nivenna would be happy you lost her journal filled with personal things." Aivenna was starting to hate this kid. Aivenna motioned him to come inside, so they could talk without any eavesdroppers.

"How do you know one was Nivenna's journal?"

"I used the books to translate the writing on the cover. After I know who it belonged to, I had an Underworld acquaintance of mine to open it up." Aivenna was shocked, knowing who it belonged to was one thing, but knowing what was inside was another. "At first I thought the bag belonged to her, but after going throw the other things, I know it had to be yours."

"I thought you humans write differently than us? How could you know what it said?" she asked. She know very little about humans, so she didn't know if he could read perimain.

"Most can't, but I learned that it makes things much more easier for me if I could read your writing style. Of cores it was not that difficult, since we do speak the same language. It's just our way of writing that is different."

Now that Aivenna knows he can read perimain. She has no chose, she needed the journal back.

"What do you want?"

"First, I want a scan of you."

"What do you mean first?"

"You don't think I want just one thing. No I want four things, one for every book." Aivenna didn't care about the library books, she could just pay for them.

"I don't want all of them I just want the journal." she stated.

"Well to bad, because that will be the last thing I will give you. And besides the longer I have the books the more time I have to translate the journal." Aivenna know that with out all the books it becomes harder to translate the mugical writing to perimian. So if she can get just one away from him then it will take longer to translate.

"Fine, scan me." the boy took out his red scanner and scanned her.

"Nice states. My name is Roderick, but everybody calls me Rick. I'll be back in a seconde." Rick ported out to go get the book, at last that was what Aivenna is hoping he is doing. A minute later, somebody was knocking on the front door. Aivenna oped the door and Rick came inside holding one of the books.

"Here you go." Rick gave Aivenna the book.

"Why didn't you just transport back in the house?" asked Aivenna.

"Because I don't have a scan of the inside of your house. A chaotic player needs a scan of a location to get there. Which brings me to the second thing a want." Aivenna know this will be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Outside of the Overworld Arsenal, Aivenna and Rick were standing next to the back entrants.

"Why do you need a scan of the inside?" asked Aivenna.

"Like I said before a chaotic player needs a scan of a location to transport there. I need a scan of the inside so that way I can transport inside and scan all the battle gear I want. Now please get us inside." Aivenna never meet a chaotic player before, but if all chaotic players were like this, then she never wants to meet another. Aivenna knocked on the door and Olkiex oped it.

"Aivenna what are you doing here?" asked Olkiex.

"My friend would like to see the inside of the Arsenal." she replied. Aivenna hates to lay, even though she tried to answer as truthful as possible.

"Wall, alright, just make sure he does not touch anything." Olkiex stepped aside and they entered the building. "I have to go help Bodal. Please watch your friend. Chaotic player have been known to mass with things they shouldn't." said Olkiex. He walk away to go help his boss.

"Get your scan and let's leave." said Aivenna.

"Okay be patient." he looked around the place tell his eyes spotted a door. "What's in that room?" he asked, pointing at the door.

"That is just a closet were they put the left over parts." answered Aivenna.

"Do they go in there a lot?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Aivenna didn't know why that mattered. Rick walked to the door and opened it. He then went inside and get his scan.

"Alright, I'll get the other book." he transported away to where ever he hid the books. Aivenna waited and a few minutes later he transported back with the book. He gave the book to her.

"What is next on your list?" asked Aivenna. She really wanted to be done with this as fast as possible.

"I have to go back to Chaotic, but tomorrow we'll continue this scan quest." he said. Aivenna didn't have time to wait, she needs the journal now.

"Why do you need to go to Chaotic?" she asked.

"I have a drome match in ten minutes. After that I'll be too tired to come back here."

"But I need the journal now!" Aivenna said just barely under yelled.

"That's not my problem. Bye." he said before transporting out.

"Great, maybe Nivenna want know it's missing tonight." she sighned.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took this long for an update, I was just not sure what to write.

* * *

It's late at night and Aivenna just came through the front door of her and Intress's house. She hated to wait for a few hours, just to get that greedy chaotic player two more scans. The minute she came into the house, a delicious smile hit her nose.

Oh, no I didn't cook dinner and Intress will want to know where I have been the last few hours. She quickly began to think of what she should say.

"Aivenna! Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Intress shouted when she come to see Aivenna standing at the front door. She must have been waiting for her.

"I lost my bag and I needed to find it." she answered. It was technically not a lie because, she did lose her bag. Intress was not buying it.

"If you lost your bag than way is it on the kitchen table?" Aivenna was never good at lying, especially to Intress. She had forgotten that she left it there, before she went out to help Rick get the scan.

"Oh, it was here all a long! That's why I could not find it." she tried playing dumb. Intress still know Aivenna was lying, but she decided not to pursue the matter. She know what ever Aivenna did or didn't do, she would try to fix it and Intress will find out about it later.

"Well next time you lose something; I suggest that you look here first. Now I made dinner for me and Nivenna, but there is enough leftovers for you. " she said, before going upstairs to bed.

Aivenna was glad that Intress left her alone. She went into the kitchen, eat what was left of dinner, then get her bag and went to her room. As she walked by Nivenna's room, she saw the door was opened and Nivenna was looking around the room like she was trying to find something. The site made Aivenna scared, but thinking that Nivenna most know her journal is missing, now is the time to confess. Aivenna stopped at the door and knocked on the door just to late Nivenna know she was there, but before she could knock on the door, Nivenna said.

"What do you want?" Aivenna was a little surprised Nivenna knew she was at the door. She thought, Nivenna didn't know she was there, because she was looking under the bed when she was about to knock.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Leaving in the Underworld, makes creatures watch their backs all the time. Don't want someone puting a knife into it." Nivenna said. She got up from the floor and stood in front of Aivenna. "Now, I'm not going to say it again. What do you want?" she asked again.

"Well, two days ago, the first night you came here, " Aivenna was startled a little bet. Nivenna crossed her arms, annoyed that Aivenna was wasting her time. No matter how heard she tried she couldn't tell her about the journal.

"Are you going to say something or not?" asked Nivenna. Aivenna didn't answer. "If you are not going to say something than get out of my room." Nivenna said as she pushed her twin out the door and shot it.

Aivenna was having a heard time with this. She didn't know why she couldn't tell Nivenna the truth. Feeling defeated, she walked to her room and went to bed.

* * *

In Chaotic, Rick just won the match, which was easer than he thought it would be. His opponent was a newbie that only played ten matches so for. He even get to use his new scene of Aivenna, which was twice as strong because he put Nivenna on his team too.

"Well, I'm not tired, so I guess I could go back to Perim, but Aivenna probably is asleep now." he said to himself. "I steal can't believe what Nivenna wrote in her journal. I would have never thought she would feel that way to anybody." he looked up at the night sky. Chaotic is beautiful in the day, but at night you can see all the stars shining. The stars shine so bright that there is no need for any artificial lights in Chaotic. Good thing there is now light pollution in Chaotic. "It really is more beautiful at night." he whispered under his breath, so no one would hear him.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Aivenna gat up before Intress or Nivenna. It was still dark outside and most of the citizens were at their homes in their beds. The reason she gat up so early was because she needed to meet Rick and since she didn't want nobody knowing about the journal, he agreed to meet her at a safe place were not many creature come to at this hour.

She was in the market center and since most of Kiru City was asleep the market was practically empty. The only other creature around were some of the shopkeepers and there was only a hand full of them. She walked around a corner and saw Rick looking at some vegetables at the only opened shop on the street.

Aivenna quickly ran over to him. Rick sees her coming, but didn't think nothing of her running.

"Ha, Aivenna, does this fruit look good or." he was cut off by Aivenna when she pulled him away from the shop and into a dark allay.

"Why did you do that?" he hatefully asked.

"Because I said to meet at an empty building two blocks away from here! The whole point of us meeting there was so no one would see us together." she snapped.

"Well I was going there, but a saw that shop was opened and a was hungry so I wanted to see if a could get some fruit." he explained, but he didn't care if she was or was not mad at him. Aivenna let go of his short that was now wrinkled.

"Never mind, just tell me what you want to scan next."she sighed. He began to smirk at what ever thoughts he had in his head.

"Well, I was think of paying a visit to the Mugic Museum." he evilly said. Aivenna was a little bet confused.

"Why would you need me to go there? It's a public place chaotic players go there all the time or so I hear." she asked.

"Yes, we humans are more than welcomed there and no body minds whin we scan the mugics, but we are not allowed in the back where all the rare ones are held at." he explained.

"That could be a problem. Only certain creatures are allowed back there and I'm not one of them."

"That's to bad. Well I guess I see you around." He took out his scanner and was about to port to Chaotic, but before he could push the button, Aivenna stopped him.

"Wait! I'll find a way inside." she said.

He put his scanner away with an evil smirk on his face. He knew that he had Aivenna wrapped around his finger. Way he didn't know, to be honest he thought he was lucky to get a scan of her in the first place. Mainly because he and other chaotic players thought she hated her sister and would not care what happens to her journal.

"How long will it take? I'm a very busy guy." He smugly said. Aivenna rolled her eyes.

"Five hours that all I need to find way inside." she stated.

"Fine, , but since I have nothing batter to do, I' coming with you." Aivenna was beginning to a headache.

"Ok, but please don't talk." she asked nicely. Rick just shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't care as long as he gets what he wants.

Aivenna begins to walk away and Rick follows.

About an hour later, Aivenna and Rick were at the front door of a house that looked like every other buildings in Kiru City. She would have been here sooner if Rick had not tagged along. She didn't want that many creature seeing them tougher so they took the long route.

"So why are we here?" he asked.

"My friend lives here and he is the only person that can get us inside the museum." she explained. Aivenna walked up to the door and knock three times. A second later the door opened and a male creature slightly older than Aivenna that looked like a golden shepherd was standing inside.

"Aivenna, what did I do to deserve this pleasant surprise." the creature cheerfully said.

"Hey, Razat. I need a favor." she politely asked. Rick couldn't help to notice, Aivenna beating her eyes a little when she asked. he rolls his eyes and thinks, _typical female._

"I would be glad to help you any way I can, Aivenna. Just name it and it shall be done." he said in a macho like way, while folding his arms and slightly flexing his muscles. Rick thought he was going to vomit at their innocent flirting.

"I need you to get me and my friend inside the Mugic Museum where they keep the ultra rare mugics." she begged with her hands in a praying position.

Razat didn't say anything, his face was frozen from the shock of hearing Aivenna's request.

"Razat, are you okay?" Aivenna asked. She stretched out her hand to touch Razat's arm, but before she could, Razat fall backwards on to the ground.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for an update. I'm just in a rut with this story and now a have two other stories I'm working on, so I'll be lucky to update this story once every week.

I don't think that Aivenna would flirt to get what she wants. I just thought it would be funny.


	13. Chapter 13

About an hour later, Razat woke up on his couch. His head was lying on Aivenna's lap.

"Razat are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Aivenna, I had this crazy dream that you asked me to get you inside the restricted section of the Mugic Museum and there was this human with you." he weakly said.

"Hey Aivenna what's this stuff called?" Rick asked as he walk into the room, holding a bowl of purple fruit that looked like apples.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Aivenna yelled at him. Razat looked at Rick with a confused expression and then he looked back at Aivenna.

"**No! I'm not going to do IT!" **he angrily said as he sat up.

"Please hear me out on this." she begged him. Rick, who was still holding the bowl of fruit, sat down on a chair opposite of the couch to watch the drama unfold.

"Why do you need to get into the restricted section of the Mugic Museum?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Because, Rick wants to scan a mugic inside there." she answered. Razat looked at Rick.

"And I presume that you are Rick." said Razat. Rick only nodded a yes as he took a bit of the purple fruit.

"I heard of you Chaotic players, good and bad things." he stated. He turned his attention back to Aivenna.

"Why are you helping him?" Razat asked Aivenna.

"Let's just say he has something that I want and this is the only way he will give it to me." she answered not wanting to tell the whole truth.

Razat knew that she was holding something from him, but he also knew that Aivenna is a good creature that would never do anything that would hurt their tribe.

"Come on, Razat. You owe me for helping you get your job working there anyways." she stated.

He thought about what Aivenna said. It was truth he would never have gat the security job for the Museum in the first place without her help.

"Fine."

"What?" asked Aivenna. She didn't expect him to say yes so quickly and without more questions.

"I said fine. I will help you and Rick get inside the restricted section." Razat replied. "And you stop eating my Garlla fruit!" he said to Rick.

"That's what these things are called?" Rick asked while looking at the now half empty bowl of fruit. Razat walked over to Rick and snatched away the bowl from him.

"Hey!" Rick shouted in protest. Rick's attitude angered Razat, he didn't like Rick and he knew that Aivenna didn't like him too from the way she acted around him. That fact made him think that Rick must have something that Aivenna really wanted to be doing this.

"My shift starts in an hour. I'll be able to sneak you two in, during my lunch break which is four hours from now. I can only help you get in and out, but I can't help you get past any security traps or anything like that." he informed them.

"You are a security guard. Surly you know how to get passed the security." stated Aivenna.

"I'm not one of those high raking guards, Aivenna. I have only been working there for one solan. Do you expect them to just give a low racking guard like me the keys to every single lock in the place?"

"Alright than I will find a way through them just get us inside." said Aivenna.

"What are we going to do untill than? We have four hours untill show time." asked Rick.

"We will get the necessary tools to get passed all the security." stated Aivenna.


End file.
